Nowadays solar cells are finding application in many fields of endeavour because the power output per unit weight and per unit cost has been steadily increasing.
Nonetheless, it is still the case that a relatively large solar collection area is required to obtain sufficient power output for many applications.
Array area can be minimized for a given power output if it is possible to tilt the array in at least one dimension and, more preferably, in two dimensions so that the array tracks the sun with the aim being to maximize the amount of time that solar radiation is incident perpendicular to the plane of the solar cells making up any given array.
Particularly where each array becomes itself large in area the complexity and hence cost of tilting mechanisms can begin to work against the economics of adopting a sun tracking mechanism.
In marine applications where solar cell arrays are mounted on boats, yachts and ships or the like even more pressure is placed on these considerations.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned disadvantages.